


Mistakes Made

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I am so sorry for the relationships tag these kids have such long names, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: Okay, Sylvain would admit it, maybe he’d made the tiniest of small mistakes. He didn’t make mistakes often, because he was basically an adult at this point and he was super mature, his girlfriend said he was, but he had made a mistake here.-A chilly day in Faerghus spent with friends turns into a small-scale disaster for Sylvain, who probably mistakenly appointed himself the responsible one of the group.





	Mistakes Made

Okay, Sylvain would admit it, maybe he’d made the tiniest of small mistakes. He didn’t make mistakes often, because he was basically an adult at this point and he was super mature, his girlfriend said he was, but he had made a mistake here.

Well, technically multiple mistakes. Seeing as three pairs of eyes were staring at him from the top of a tree, snow was falling ever faster, and he was standing at the bottom of a tree. Without rope. And there were three slightly cold friends stuck up there. 

“You better get us down,” Ingrid yelled at him, her words somehow containing the fury of a person at least three times her size. Dimitri nodded in agreement, and Felix clung to Dimitri like a small scared cat. Yeah, he’d really messed up this time. 

“Yep, yeah, I’ll definitely do that!” he called back, looking frantically around in the grass (now starting to look rather white. Why did the snow have to come now, of all times?) for any sign of something that he could use to help them down. Why didn’t he bring any damn rope? Daring his friends to climb the tallest tree they could find had been a fun idea at 1pm when it was just a slightly overcast day, but now it was three hours later and everything was getting very slippery. “Uh… Stay there,” he called up to them, as if they had any choice in that matter. Sylvain ran off, hoping that searching further afield would yield something more useful. 

He should have at least brought something, and he was kicking himself for his foolishness, but watching them was a lot harder than looking for something else to help them. He’d forgotten that they were still pretty small and their limbs weren’t that long and they still got scared sometimes. Heck, he got scared sometimes. Not very often, though, of course. 

Searching the empty fields around that particular tree bore no results, so he sprinted off back in the other direction, ignoring Ingrid and Dimitri yelling at him as he passed them. This way led into a small patch of forest, where he might perhaps find some animal traps, and those always used rope. His father probably wouldn’t mind if he just took one apart, would he? Probably not, seeing as it involved rescuing the crown prince and all.

But he couldn’t find anything. And the snow was falling thick and fast, and he was getting cold moving around so he could barely imagine how cold it would be just sitting up in that tree. He was just going to have to...they’d have to jump. And he’d have to catch them. Which was not going to be fun at all.

Sylvain sighed, and headed back towards the tree empty-handed. He shielded his eyes against the snow, squinting up at his friends a good five metres above him. “You’re gonna have to jump,” he yelled. “I’ll catch you. I promise.”

“You’re an asshole!” Ingrid called. “I’m freezing up here and you just come back to say you’re going to catch us?”

“Yeah, okay, I get it,” he said. “I messed up a tiny bit. Just start climbing down one at a time and I’ll catch you if you fall, then. How does that sound?”

“Not great,” Ingrid snapped. But clearly she didn't have any better ideas, because she detached herself from the huddle she’d formed with Felix and Dimitri and started to carefully climb down the tree. Sylvain hurried to stand underneath her, arms outstretched just in case she needed his help. 

It turned out she didn’t, because Ingrid was scarily capable and she would probably murder all of them (okay, just him) one day and he’d stand no chance. She reached the bottom of the tree with only a handful of snapped branches and slipped grips. She took the opportunity to shove him the moment both her feet were on solid ground.

“I deserved that,” he said ruefully, glancing up at Felix and Dimitri. They were having a hushed conversation between themselves, at the end of which Dimitri slid off the branch he was sat on and started to climb down. He looked considerably shakier than Ingrid, and Sylvain watched him extra-vigilantly; a good thing, as it turned out, as Dimitri slipped and fell directly onto him not more than a minute later.

Sylvain landed on his back on the cold, snowy ground, the wind temporarily knocked out of him by Dimitri’s weight. “Ow,” he grumbled, looking up at the young prince who had very narrowly avoided kneeing him in the crotch as they fell together. “You okay?” 

“O-of course,” Dimitri said, his voice shaking in a very not-okay kind of way. But he wasn’t one to scare easily, so he’d be fine in a bit. It was just the momentary shock of the fall and hopefully not any kind of chill he’d managed to catch. He’d never hear the end of it if he’d managed to give the crown prince hypothermia.

“Good.” Sylvain stood up, helping Dimitri to his feet as well and dusting some of the snow off of his cloak. He looked back up again, spotting Felix clinging to a branch. “You’re gonna have to climb down eventually,” he called. “You saw that I can catch people, you’re perfectly safe.”

“I know that,” he said, casting another glance down at the ground. Sylvain watched as his grip on the trunk tightened. He’d be fine once he was moving, Sylvain was sure, but not if he just kept clutching the branch like his life depended on it.

“You can do it, Felix!” Dimitri called up to him. “I believe in you!”

That seemed to do it. Felix hesitated a moment longer, then slowly started to pick his way down the tree. He was perhaps the most careful of them all, and thankfully he made it to the ground without incident. Sylvain hadn’t really wanted another person landing full-force on top of him today. 

By the time Felix reached the bottom, he was sniffling slightly. Unsurprisingly, he was trying to hide it. Sylvain just gave him a pat on the shoulder and left Dimitri to deal with Felix’s not-so-near death experience. Really, Felix was a lot more capable than he gave himself credit for, but here they were.

“So, uh, sorry about that,” he managed. “I think we should probably head back. It’s real cold out here.” 

“Hmph,” Ingrid said, stalking past him. “Least we climbed the tree. You said we couldn’t. So we showed you there.”

“You did,” Sylvain said, wondering how he was going to explain this to his family. Unless… “Uh...if you guys don’t mention this whole thing to my dad, I’ll make you hot chocolate when we get back. Sound fair?” 

“No,” Ingrid said, while Felix and Dimitri both said “yes” in unison. Bless those two.

“Guess we’re having hot chocolate then,” Sylvain said with a grin. Ingrid rolled her eyes at him, but she seemed to accept the decision. She probably wanted hot chocolate just as much as Felix and Dimitri did.

Half an hour later, they were indeed having hot chocolate. The fireplace in Sylvain’s bedroom had been lit, he had graciously allowed his friends to steal all of his blankets, and he had charmed one of the kitchen servants into making them all hot chocolate because honestly, he had no idea how to do it himself. 

Dimitri was looking a little pale still after his earlier fall into the snow, but Sylvain wasn’t too worried. Anyone could be silly at the start of the winter snows; there wasn’t necessarily any kind of tree climbing or irresponsible dares involved. Felix had sneezed twice, but he’d been sniffling all over the place earlier so that also wasn’t a concern.

Himself, though...well, he probably deserved a cold for making such a dumb decision, really. He resolved to take rope with him next time he said something stupid to three competitive preteens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) please leave a comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
